RWBYMKX Blake Intros
by DarkGamer062
Summary: The last intros of team RWBY in Mortal Kombat X, Blake Belladonna.
_**MKX RWBY Blake intros.**_

Heads up Blake has some were she has more than 2 intros.

Vs Cassie Cage.

1st

Blake: Why do you not hunt the white fang?

Cassie: I don't know why did you go to a rally after the first one?

Blake: No one must know of this Cage.

2nd

Cassie: Blake Belladonna your under arrest.

Blake: Why me.

Cassie: Uh killing a company heiress of a teammate and treason.

3rd

Cassie: Whoa and I thought my team was bad.

Blake: Beacon is dead to me.

Cassie: And your back to being Adams little bitch.

Vs Sub-Zero

1st

Blake: Why do you not hunt Schnee's Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: For I do not thrive on vengeance.

Blake: Then I will make an example of you.

2nd

Sub-Zero: You betray your academy.

Blake: Born into White Fang always a White Fang.

Sub-Zero: Then you will die a member.

3rd

Blake: For the White Fang!

Sub-Zero: For the Lin Kuie.

Blake: Let your death bring us joy.

4th

Sub-Zero: Your race is new to me.

Blake: So are you to me.

Sub-Zero: Then this is both our final encounter.

Vs Johnny Cage.

1st

Blake: Prepare to die Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Oh looks like someone needs to get off the catnip.

Blake: Clawing your eyes out will be a pleaser

2nd

Johnny: Hey kitty cat.

Blake: don't mess with me Cage.

Johnny: Looks like someone's getting spaded today.

3rd

Johnny: Blake Belladonna.

Blake: Weiss death did not break my heart.

Johnny: Then I gotta break your face.

Vs Kenshi

1st

Blake: The mind reader.

Kenshi: And you are the fanus.

Blake: My senses too are enhanced blind swordsman.

2nd

Kenshi: The traitor fanus of Beacon.

Blake: We will rid this world of you humans.

Kenshi: Unless I rid of your race first.

3rd

Kenshi: Can you sense my presence Belladonna.

Blake: I could smell you a mile away.

Kenshi: Then you can smell your fear.

Vs Kung Lao.

1st

Blake: A mighty Shaolin.

Kung Lao: A pitiful fanus.

Blake: Not pitiful, fearful.

2nd

Kung Lao: The stray feline.

Blake: I show no mercy.

Kung Lao: Nether do I.

Vs Raiden

1st

Blake: Why do they despise the fanus.

Raiden: If you spared Weiss Schnee then you would be equal.

Blake: Enough thunder god.

2nd

Raiden: Blake Belladonna

Blake: I seek equality between human and the fanus.

Raiden: You shall have none.

Vs Scorpion

1st

Blake: I too seek vengeance.

Scorpion: Then achieve your vengeance.

Blake: But first your death.

2nd

Scorpion: You serve as Adams henchmen again.

Blake: But he cares of me.

Scorpion: Then I will send the White Fang to hell.

Vs Shinok

1st

Blake: The White Fang are grateful to serve you Lord Shinok.

Shinok: Then why do you attack me Belladonna

Blake: Adam says the deal is over.

2nd

Shinok: Blake Belladonna

Blake: I sense fear.

Shinok: Yes your own.

3rd

Shinok: Adams pet.

Blake: He too is a fanus.

Shinok: Then you will both be my pets in the Neither Realm.

Vs Kano

1st

Blake: Kano

Kano: My have you grown.

Blake: To your murderer.

2nd

Kano: Back to being Adams bitch are we Blake.

Blake: I'm a cat fanus.

Kano: Well I'll make you my own.

3rd

Blake: Black Dragon scum.

Kano: White Fang Bitch.

Blake: Clawing your eyes out will be a pleaser.

4th

Kano: I'll nuder and spade fanus like you.

Blake: Oh trust me someone tried to. It didn't end well for them.

Kano: Then you should have come to me.

5th

Kano: White Fang or your team.

Blake: I despise what is left of team RWBY.

Kano: Let's see if you scream like Ruby or Yang.

Vs Quan Chi.

1st

Blake: I am not working with Weiss again.

Quan Chi: Not even if she is my servant.

Blake: I'm a type of girl that never forgives.

2nd

Quan Chi: I have found you Blake Belladonna.

Blake: I bring an a agreement of alliance from the White Fang.

Quan Chi: Well I bring death.

Vs Lui Kang

1st

Blake: The Champion of Mortal Kombat.

Lui Kang: The Champion of the Fanus.

Blake: Then I will take your title.

2nd

Lui Kang: You are what the Elder gods have warned me of.

Blake: Do you fear what you have no victory over.

Lui Kang: I hardly have anything to fear.

3rd

Blake: Have you kombated a fanus Lui Kang.

Lui Kang: No for you are the First Blake Belladonna

Blake: And your last.

Vs D'vorah

1st

Blake: great just what I needed.

D'vorah: Us to end you.

Blake: No. Fucking fleas.

2nd

D'vorah: You will house my children nicely.

Blake: Fuck, and I saw the damn flea collar before I left this morning.

D'vorah: And you will feed them as well.

3rd

D'vorah: You will house my children nicely.

Blake: Eh Yeah about that I'm busy this Friday night.

D'vorah: You do not amuse us.

Vs Reptile

1st

Blake: Reptile.

Reptile: Reptiles eat felines.

Blake: Cats play with reptiles.

2nd

Reptile: Blake Belladonna

Blake: Like humans, we've been at war forever Reptile.

Reptile: And it ends with your death.

Vs Jax

Blake: Can you stop something with my speed Jax.

Jax: I can easily kick your ass.

Blake: Let me prove otherwise.

2nd

Jax: You can stop all this Blake.

Blake: And how do you propose that.

Jax: All you'd got to do is rejoin Beacon, Ozpin will understand

Vs other rwby characters and Dempsey.

Vs Yang

1st

Blake: I never wanted to do this but you forced me to.

Yang: Oh take a cat nap or play with a ball of string kitty cat.

Blake: And this is why I'm going to enjoy this more than I should.

2nd

Yang: Impressed?

Blake: Always showing off as usual.

Yang: I aim to please.

3rd

Blake: Why do you not trust me Yang.

Yang: Because you're a traitor.

Blake: Your smarter then you look.

4th

Yang: I wish that it wouldn't end like this Blake.

Blake: I will bring Roman Torchwick your head.

Yang: Time to punch the pussy in the pussy.

5th

Blake: I'm going to enjoy this.

Yang: What? Me shoving my fist and firing it in your ass.

Blake: I'll shoot you in the ass.

Vs Ruby

1st

Blake: You are a pathetic leader.

Ruby: Hey you killed one of our Team mates.

Blake: And who allowed Weiss to die at my hands.

2nd

Ruby: Why did you do it Blake.

Blake: For the Fanus that she has murdered.

Ruby: Then I have no choice but to kill you.

3rd

Ruby: You wish to test your leader in a time of Crisis.

Blake: Not test kill.

Ruby: Well Yang's been quite the bitch lately so you can kill her.

4th

Ruby: For Beacon Academy!

Blake: For the White Fang!

Ruby: Speak your last words while you can.

Vs Blake

1st

Blake 1: Who are you?

Blake 2: Blake Belladonna of the White Fang.

Blake 1: I only fight for Team RWBY and Beacon.

2nd

Blake 2: What is this?

Blake 1: The real Blake Belladonna.

Blake 2: You are nothing but a White Fang double.

3rd

Blake 1: Adam mocks me with a double.

Blake 2: Not mock, replace.

Blake 1: I've heard enough.

4th

Blake 2: Is Sun as gullible as the others.

Blake 1: You stay away from him.

Blake 2: But he's so irresistible.

5th

Blake 1: The others are so gullible.

Blake 2: Well I'm not like the others.

Blake 1: Because we both serve and love Adam.

Vs Weiss

1st

Blake: Murderer.

Weiss: I'm tired of maintaining our innocence.

Blake: Then let me relies you of your burden.

2nd

Weiss: Scorpion's perdition was true.

Blake: You sure are oblivious aren't you.

Weiss: Why should I pay my successors price.

3rd

Weiss: White Fang dog.

Blake: Schnee company scum.

Weiss: Death is more honor then you deserve.

4th

Blake: Weiss.

Weiss: Prepare to rejoin your brothers.

Blake: I will send you to hell Schnee.

5th

Blake: Why do you approach me.

Weiss: Only to talk.

Blake: I'll not fall to treachery.

Vs Tank Dempsey.

Blake: The dead slayer.

Tank: God I hate cats.

Blake: Well I don't like you ether.

2nd

Tank: Mice chaser.

Blake: Join the ones you fight.

Tank: Do I look like you?

Back to Kombat

Vs Ermac

1st

Blake: Ermac.

Ermac: We fear no fanus.

Blake: Well I fear no outworlder.

2nd

Ermac: The fanus.

Blake: My speed outmatches your might.

Ermac: We wish to test that.

Vs Kotal Kahn

1st

Blake: Why aid Earth realm.

Kotal Kahn: For I to despise the fanus.

Blake: Then we shall murder you all.

2nd

Kotal Kahn: My anger shall be brought to bare.

Blake: I dated a bear fanus once.

Kotal Kahn: Now you will perish.

3rd

Blake: Kotal Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: I shall extinct your race.

Blake: You can't handle me.

4th

Kotal Kahn: My anger shall be brought to bare.

Blake: With what my ex-boyfriend?

Kotal Kahn: Now you will perish.

Vs Kitana

1st

Blake: Kitana.

Kitana: The cat of Beacon.

Blake: I now fight for the White Fang.

2nd

Kitana: The feline.

Blake: The princess.

Kitana: Prepare to die Belladonna

Vs Milina

1st

Blake: You are inhuman.

Milina: And so are you my kitten.

Blake: More human than you.

2nd

Milina: Blake Belladonna.

Blake: White Fang does not serve you Milina.

Milina: Yes for I fed on you.

Vs Takeda

1st

Blake: I smell hellfire.

Takeda: I sense guilt.

Blake: Yes of you with being here.

2nd

Takeda: White Fang.

Blake: Shy ry ryu.

Takeda: You got that right.

3rd

Blake: Do you fear us like Lin Kuie.

Takeda: Shy ry ryu don't fear White Fang ether.

Blake: Then let me prove otherwise.

Vs Jackie Briggs

1st

Blake: Briggs.

Jackie: Belladonna.

Blake: No you die.

2nd

Jackie: Why do you run Blake.

Blake: For I prefer freedom and equality for the fanus.

Jackie: And yet you still are Adams sex slave.

Vs Kung Jin.

1st

Blake: Fear me.

Kung Jin: I was going to say the same thing.

Blake: You are a bigger fool then Ruby.

2nd

Kung Jin: You bring Torchwick.

Blake: No myself.

Kung Jin: Still going to kick your ass.

Vs Erron Black.

1st

Blake: We hired you to kill Yang Xiao Long.

Erron: Yeah but the pay wasn't enough.

Blake: I knew I should have done it myself.

2nd

Erron: I decline your contract.

Blake: Then you wish to die.

Erron: Well my current boss ask for your head.

Vs Sonya Blade.

1st

Blake: This ends now Sonya.

Sonya: So your surrendering?

Blake: No I'll murder you.

2nd

Sonya: Stop running Blake.

Blake: Stop hunting the fanus.

Sonya: Only the White Fang ones.

Vs Farrah/Torr

1st

Blake: Farrah.

Farrah: We no help kitty.

Blake: Good for I'll slay you.

2nd

Farrah: Torr no like cat.

Blake: A dog person I see.

Farrah: Nether dog.

Vs Goro.

1st

Blake: Shall we kombat.

Goro: Yes we shall.

Blake: Then defend yourself.

2nd

Goro: Blake Belladonna.

Blake: Defend yourself.

Goro: At I will fanus.


End file.
